


A Thousand Words

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Nude Modeling, Photographer Castiel, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dean is beautiful and Castiel makes him see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by[this](http://sweetsandsheets.tumblr.com/post/97566744353). (semi-nsfw pic)_

Since the day they started dating, Castiel has been dying to get his boyfriend in front of his camera.  In all his years as a photographer, he’s rarely seen someone as effortlessly beautiful as Dean.  In Cas’ opinion, it’s a tragedy that Dean is also one of the most camera shy people he’s ever met.  They’ve been dating for three months before Castiel gets so much as a snapshot of Dean and it’s three months more before he gets a proper _photo_ of him.

They’ve been dating for nearly a year when he broaches the subject of taking pictures of Dean with his clothes off.  He waits until after a particularly nice dinner and a couple of glasses of wine and until they’re under the covers in the bed of their tiny apartment, sharing chocolate-flavored kisses.  With his lips pressed to the curve of Dean’s ear, Castiel steels himself for rejection.

“I want to take pictures of you, Dean,” Cas murmurs.

“You took pics yesterday,” Dean grumbles in return, his hand sliding lazily up Castiel’s back.

“Not that kind of pictures,” Cas says, following the words with a kiss to Dean’s ear.  He pulls his head back and looks down at his lover in the faint moonlight.

“What kind of pictures, then?”  Dean’s voice is guarded instantly, his hand stilling at the small of Castiel’s back.

“Erotic.”

“Like,” Dean says, his fingertips pressing into Castiel’s skin.  “Like, _naked_ pics?”

“Yeah,” Castiel answers with a nod.  He brushes his thumb across Dean’s lips and smiles as he leans in close.  “They’d be tasteful.  And your face wouldn’t be in them at all.”

Dean is silent for a long moment, staring at Castiel with narrowed eyes.  Cas can feel both their hearts racing as he holds his breath waiting for an answer.  He wants to give Dean a thousand reasons why it’s the best idea he’s ever had, but he’s afraid that one more word will tip the balance against the idea.

“We’re not talking porn, are we?” Dean asks after considerable thought.

“Of course not,” Cas says instantly.  “I would _never_ shoot porn.”

“All right,” Dean says hesitantly after another long pause.  “As long as it’s not porn.”

Castiel practically drags Dean out of bed and to the makeshift studio he’s set up in their second bedroom, his hands trembling as he sets up the lights and a solid black background.  He can’t resist looking over his shoulder at Dean, who’s watching the goings on with no small amount of trepidation, tugging at his lower lip the way he does when he’s feeling uncertain about a decision he’s made.  As Cas moves through the steps necessary to get to the point of actually taking pictures, he chatters reassuringly - at least what he _hopes_ is reassuringly - about how easy it will be and how great the pictures will look.

When the time comes for Dean to take center stage, he pulls the sheet he stole from the bed tighter around himself and drags his feet.  Cas puts his camera aside and presses a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips, then one to his chin, before straightening the sheet where it hangs around Dean’s neck.

“We don’t have to, you know,” he says, careful to keep any hint of disappointment from his voice.  “It’s okay if you change your mind.”

“I want to,” Dean answers quickly.  He gives a tentative smile and pulls the sheet even tighter.  “It’s just..”

“I’ll just take pictures with the sheet draped around you if that’s better,” Castiel offers.  

Dean considers it for a moment, chewing at his lips.  Finally, he gives a slow nod and moves under the lights, facing the background.  Castiel slips close and presses a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck, earning a shiver.  He’s in the process of picking up his camera when he sees Dean’s shoulders start to relax under the sheet.

“I’m going to start now,” Castiel warns, lifting the viewfinder to his eye. “Just stand however you feel comfortable.”

The soft click of the camera fills the silent room as Castiel moves around Dean, taking pictures from various angles.  The thick black sheet is a stunning counterpoint to the freckles on the back of Dean’s neck.  Even staring intently through his camera, it takes a moment for Castiel to notice that the sheet is slowly making its way down over Dean’s broad shoulders.  He says nothing, continuing to adjust his focus as he moves in and out, trying to quell the excitement in his belly as the sheet drops lower and lower.

“Beautiful,” Cas breathes as the cleft of Dean’s ass finally comes into view.  “You’re fucking _gorgeous_ , Dean.”  

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean mutters, his voice as much a giveaway to his embarrassment as the subtle pink flush that’s creeping down the back of his neck.  Cas bites his tongue as he continues clicking away, careful to document every second of Dean’s spreading blush.  

At long last, the sheet hits the floor, swirling around Dean’s legs until it settles at his feet.  Castiel’s breath catches in his throat at the sheer beauty of the man standing naked and flushed with excitement and embarrassment in front of him.  Dean lifts his hands to cover his head and growls “okay, let’s do this” and Cas has to stop and take a deep breath to steady himself before he can continue shooting.  

He keeps going until Dean’s patience is exhausted and they decide it’s time to go back to bed, where Castiel goes out of his way to kiss every _inch_ of Dean’s glorious, gorgeous body.  The next morning, he sneaks out of bed before Dean wakes up.  When Cas looks at the pictures, he can’t believe how well they came out with the way his hands were shaking.  It’s two more days before he has the time alone to properly edit and print them; he does it while Dean’s at work so that the finished product can be a surprise.

Castiel waits until after dinner when Dean is finished cleaning up the dishes before he pulls the prints from his desk and stops Dean in the kitchen doorway.   He hands them over without a word, smiling from ear to ear. Dean takes the stack and starts to flip through them slowly and while Cas watches, his brow draws in confusion.  He takes his time going through the pictures twice and Castiel’s belly drops when he gets to the end the second time and still hasn’t said a word.

“These are beautiful,” Dean says finally, straightening the stack between his palms.  He bites his lip and raises his eyes to meet Castiel’s.  “I think they’re the best pics you’ve ever taken.”

“Thank you.”  Cas grins, his chest swelling with pride.

“Who is that model, though?”  Dean’s voice is soft as he takes another look at the top picture, the one Castiel liked the most.

“It’s you,” Cas says.  Dean’s eyes narrow as he stares harder at the pic.

“No, really; who is it?  I promise I won’t be mad.”

“Dean, it’s _you_ ,” Castiel says again.  “That’s _your_ body, those are _your_ shoulders, that is _your_ ass.”

“Bullshit,” Dean says, lifting the picture to look at it more closely.  “There’s no way.”

“Dean, look,” Cas says, pointing to a scar just above the Dean’s left ass cheek.  “That’s the scar you got when you were seven.  And look here,” Castiel points to another scar, this one on the picture’s right shoulder.  “That’s the scar from when you fell out of the boat at Naomi’s lake house last summer.  And here, that’s the cluster of freckles at the base of your neck.  It’s _you_.”

“That _is_ me,” Dean says softly, a quaver in his voice.  “That’s _me_.”

The pictures drop to the floor, fluttering as though in slow motion as Dean’s hands raise to Castiel’s face, grabbing and pulling him in for a hard kiss.  Cas’ breath whooshes out over Dean’s lips and he scrambles to get his hands on Dean as their lips collide.  The swell of pride in his chest twists warm into his gut as Dean’s fierce kiss makes his head spin.  With the last coherent thought in Castiel’s head, he grabs Dean’s gorgeous ass and pulls their bodies more tightly together.


End file.
